


soup and cuddles

by queerahkiin



Series: supercorp feels fest [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahkiin/pseuds/queerahkiin
Summary: Kara takes care of a sick Lena





	soup and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lil prompt from an anon and i posted this on my writing tumblr forever ago and decided to take the chance and put it up here because everyone needs cute supercorp right?
> 
> also yeeees TTLO chapter 8 is still in the works. kinda lost the inspiration literally midway through but once i tie in a huge chunk to the end, it'll be up. also it's 3.7k words, y'all are gettin an awkward doozy

Kara grins as she feels her girlfriend stir beside her, the arm placed over her side tightening its grasp as Lena scoots closer to the Kryptonian. She turns around, facing her, and watches as Lena’s eyes crack open just a bit. Lena had been sick for a week and a half, not being able to go in for work. Kara, being the actual saint that she is, spent every waking moment making sure Lena was comfortable.

“What?” Lena croaks, throat dry from sleep, “why are you smiling like that, it’s too early for happiness.”

Kara continues to smile, placing a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s warm forehead. “I smile because I wake up next to the most beautiful being in the universe every morning, that’s something to be happy about.”

Lena groans, pushing Kara’s face away with an open palm, “I’ve been sitting in my own sick for nearly half a month, there’s nothing beautiful about me.”

“You don’t get to decide that,” Kara states, “I’m an outside party, you don’t see what I see.”

Lena pulls her pillow over her head, “You don’t see what I see either,” her voice is muffled but Kara still laughs, “I haven’t fixed my eyebrows in god knows how long, they look like diseased caterpillars.”

“You know I don’t care about that, babe,” Kara pulls part of the pillow off Lena’s head, “besides, if it mattered, you’ve been wearing your glasses the entire time so no one would even notice.”

Lena pouts, yanking the pillow back down as she coughs into it, “Not helping, love.”

“I love it when you call me that, you know,” Kara’s bubbly tone makes Lena push the pillow off, watching her girlfriend’s happy demeanor, “I like being your love. It’s nice.”

Lena tries to chuckle, but she ends up coughing instead. Kara frowns, rubbing the woman’s shoulder. She clears her throat, and groans yet again.

“I swear I would throw myself off the balcony if you weren’t going to fly off and catch me,” she clears her throat yet again, hoping the disgusting mucus in her throat would dissipate, “you won’t even let the misery end.”

“That’s because medicine and love helps, not empty threats regarding your life,” Kara boops Lena’s nose with a finger, “also come on, I just got you. I’m planning on keeping you for at least a little while.”

Lena laughs, the most normal she’s felt in a while due to this damn illness, and lightly shoves Kara on the bed. Kara leans back onto her girlfriend, grinning as she does so.

“What do you say about me bringing your laptop in here along with some soup,” Kara walks two fingers up Lena’s arms as she speaks, “and we can binge watch Jessica Jones. Nothing like a badass woman and soup to make you feel better, right?”

Lena shrugs, sniffling as well, “I have you, I definitely don’t need another badass woman. But soup sounds good. Maybe cuddles as well?”

“Soup and cuddles for my queen,” Kara declares, jumping from the bed, “coming right up.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


End file.
